Everyone needs someone
by emilykraus17
Summary: Lily is dorky. James is popular. Lily knows it is crazy to like a guy who thought her name was Lilac for the first five years of school, but she can't help it. Besides, everyone needs someone.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everone! my name is Emily and this is my first story I have put on this_ _loverly website! I know it is super short but I just needed to get this posted and from here on they should be way longer! I hope you enjoy!_

_P.S. If you like it I'll continue! maybe I'll continue if you all hate it because I have this story in my head and I need to get... But we'll cross that bridge when we get there!_

* * *

><p>"Lily!" A voice, that Lily could recognize from anywhere, yelled from behind her as she looked around platform 9 ¾.<p>

"Celeste!" Lily greeted her friend as she came up and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Oh Lily! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" Celeste asked, with excitement seeping into every word. Lily took in the sight of her best friend. They were so different from each other, Celeste was quite tall and had auburn hair that fell to her waist, she had brown eyes that were always touched with a smile. The only thing that stopped Celeste from looking as perfect as was humanly possible, was her nose. It was slightly larger than most peoples, but she had a confidence about her that was enough to distract from it. She would never let anyone but Lily know how insecure she was truly about it.

"I've been good! I feel like I haven't seen you in so long!" Lily said wrapping her in another hug. They had been best friend since first year when Celeste kicked a boy in the groin for making fun of Lily. Lily was by no means unattractive, quite the opposite really, but she did not want to draw attention to herself so she dressed in subtle colors and would never be seen in tight clothing. Her grades came first. She had two more years left at Hogwarts and she was not going to let anything distract her from her studies. She had been given the honor of being a prefect for the second year in a row and had her heart set on being Head Girl for her last year at Hogwarts.

Celeste was about to speak when something large slammed into her, causing her to smack in to Lily, making them both fall to the ground with an audible gasp as they both landed on the cold hard cement.

"Oi!," Celeste yelled. "what the bloody hell was that for?" she demanded.

Lily lifted her head to see three boys standing over them, looking amused at the sight of the two girls on the ground, with the exception of one who looked at his other laughing friends with a tired expression, as he leaned over to help the girls up. Lily realized it was Remus Lupin who, like Lily, was a prefect last year and assumed he was on this year.

"sorry about them, I assume they were dropped on their heads as babys." Remus said as he eyed his friends as they laughed at the girls expense much to Lily's embarrassment. Lily's face turned red and she looked down at her feet.

"Oi, Lilac! You're face was priceless!" the boy Lily recognized as Sirius Black. Lily cringed at being called Lilac but was not surprised that the handsome boys standing in front of her did not know her name.

"You too Celeste!" Sirius laughed while the other boy she knew as James Potter snickered. It was no surprise that these boys had know Celeste's name but not lily's. Celeste was popular and Lily often wondered why Celeste had befriended her.

Lily looked up at James and when he caught her eyes she looked away and flushed even more. She was not going to correct them but Remus spoke up in a voice that was calm and even.

"Sirius, her name is Lily not Lilac." He corrected with a apologetic look directed at Lily. Remus and Lily were not close but as he looked at the quiet girl already in her uniform, that was slightly too large, he felt like he should defend her, knowing from prefect duty that she was a soft spoken and would not defend herself.

Sirius eyed the girl and then laughed silently as he took in her appearance. "well in knew it was a flower," he muttered while Lily shifted uncomfortably, while at her side Celeste sensing she was uncomfortable smoothed out Lily's sweater that wrinkled when she fell to the ground.

Remus eyed his friends expectantly and when Sirius did not step forward with and apology, Lily was shocked to see James step forward.

"Sorry about that ladies." He said as he ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. Lily could not meet his eyes as she looked at the boy standing in front of her. He was quite attractive she noted mentally, he had dark hair that stuck up in different directions, wire rimmed glasses, but she could not tell his eye color for she could not stand to meet his eyes, and she noticed he was quite tall and muscular.

"Lily not Lilac, eh?" he asked lily. All she could do was nod, for she did not trust her voice. Just then the train sounded, warning that the train was departing soon.

James put his hands in his pockets and looked behind his left shoulder at the scarlet train, "well later Lily not Lilac," he said with a wink and a sly smile. The two other boys walked off with him.

All Lily could do was stare after James until Celeste pulled her out of her trance as she dragged her to board for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: Yay! my first chapter! *pat on the back* I'm excited to go farther with this story! Read and review! everyone who reads this is amazing!_

_Love,_

_Emily 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Gee I am just going to have to try to force myself to make these longer! It just doesn't seem long enough! oh well! Chapter two is done! This is so fun to write! well I hope you enjoy! Now you run into two characters names Janet Vwich and Thomas Jones and I haven't decided if I should go into more detail in later chapters with them so let me know! I'm going to post has many chapters as I can between now and September because then school starts and I'll be busy. I have honor classes, dance, vocal lessons, and theater stuff so in between homework and extra work come fall I'm going to post more irregularly!_

_P.S. Janet's last name is pronounced 'Vooch'! I couldn't think of a last name so I used my best friends haha._

_well enjoy my loverly's!_

* * *

><p>Lily and Celeste found an open compartment and seated themselves facing each other both having a view of the window. The train would leave in five minutes, so the two girls had very little time to talk before Lily would have to meet Remus and the other prefects for their first meeting. Lily didn't know what to say about the encounter on the platform so she resorted to shifting uncomfortably and playing with her hands. Celeste just stared at her but Lily could not stand to meet her eyes. Sensing Celeste's eyes on her Lily's face instantly flamed and turned a shade of very deep red.<p>

Lily looked up when Celeste's eyes did not waver.

"Nice blokes eh?" she asked to break the tension that was so apparent neither one of the girls could stand it.

"lily," sighed Celeste in frustration. "you should stick up for yourself more! You're lucky Remus was there to correct them because I know you wouldn't!" she lectured Lily. Celeste was very protective of Lily, knowing she would not want to start a conflict over something as silly as someone flubbing up her name. To her, Lily was as delicate as what she was named after, and she was but Celeste wanted Lily to grow thorns and learn to fight back for when she could not be there for her best friend.

"It's not socially acceptable for me to kick boys in their groins for pick on you lils!" Celeste huffed. "And I know how smart and witty you are too! And you just let that james bloke wa-" Lily had stopped listening when Celeste mentioned James name and started to drift into a lovely daydream where she was able to talk to James and his mates without looking at her feet and mumbling incoherently. In this world James did not just wink and smile at her as a joke but because he actually liked her, where Remus did not give her sympathetic looks for not having a back bone, and even more then what she wanted from James (and she did want James to like her with all her heart), she wanted to be able to be witty and sarcastic around Sirius Black, without tripping over her words.

"Lily!" Celeste had noticed the dreamy expression on Lily's face. When Lily finally came back to reality she looked at her watch and jumped out of her seat with shock.

"oh no! I'm going to be late!" she ran out into the tightly spaced corridor, as more kids filed to their seats, on her way to the prefects meeting. She pushed through the crowed with frustration until she could see the door to where she should have been five minutes ago. She was two doors from her

destination when a compartment door opened and out came a figure she ran right into, causing her to fall to the floor in a heap. She was in too much shock to move.

"we've really got to stop meeting like this," said a voice she recognized all too well. Wishing she could be anywhere but her e she looked up to see James. Her face flushed when he reached his hand out to help her up.

"oh, well, you know I prefer to do all my socializing on the ground. You get a much better view of the world from down here." Lily said surprising herself with her confidence. Judging from James expression it surprised him too and he started to laugh, mussing her hair as he helped her straighten up.

"So Lily," Lily's heart fluttered when he said her name. "Where are we off to in such a hurry? You almost took out that bloody bloke back there." He asked. Lily came back to her senses, remembering she had to be somewhere.

"Oh shoot! Merlin I'm late for my prefect meeting! Sorry but I must be off, I'm in a right rush!" and with a hurried wave she made her way to the prefect meeting where, upon arrival, she was met with stares of all the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Dropping her head slightly she looked for an available seat and saw Remus wave for her to take the seat next to him. With a grateful smile she seated herself and tried to catch up on what she had missed. She was quite glad that all the information had stayed the same from last year and Lily, still having this knowledge retained, could replay her latest encounter with James.

"Lily!" Lily looked to her left and saw Remus trying to get her attention.

"Sorry Remus! I must have spaced out." She shook her head slightly to clear it as she turned her attention to Remus.

"I could tell. But I was asking if you wanted to partner up for patrol." Remus chuckled slightly at Lily's face. "well don't act to shocked Lily." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh I would love to Remus! I was terrified of being paired with some I didn't know." Lily breathed a sigh of relief, know she would not have to suffer getting acquainted with a stranger. The thought made Lily uncomfortable. She knew it was the fact that she was one of the top students that allowed her to be a prefect. Her social skills on the other hand were dismal, and that is why she had counted on her grades to get her to Head Girl.

"Great. Well we are on first patrol for prefects so we start tomorrow." Remus spoke softly but in a way different from Lily's awkward quiet. Remus was just a soft spoken man who still managed to sound intelligent and wiser then his years, while when it was Lily who was quiet people would assume she had a speech impairment.

"Tomorrow? Are the Heads patrolling tonight?" Lily questioned.

" Yes. Thomas and Janet wanted to 'get a feel for their new position'" Remus used his fingers as quotation mark to make a point. "But really I know they just want a snog in the broom closet." Lily's face turned red at the thought of the two Heads having a go in a closet. She turned to look at Thomas Jones and Janet Vwich, everyone knew they dating but the thought was a discomfort to Lily who at any mention of sexual contact shifted uneasily and turned beat red. She had never been kissed.

"I can't believe it," she whispered to him. "They would misuse their power just to… have a quick go around in a broom closet? That hardly seems like an ideal snogging place." Remus laughed out loud at the bewilderment on Lily's face, but seeing her embarrassment he stopped.

"Well not to embarrass you but I must assume you do not snog many boys." He stated and when Lily flinched he took it as a yes.

"Well don't feel embarrassed Lily! I don't blame you for not wanting to snog a boy in a closet. That isn't even appealing to men," he informed her. "But those two just can't seem to stay away from each other. I'm surprised they were selected together, what the Headmaster was thinking I don't know but he is yet to fail us so I assume they are both reliable despite their pesky hormones." Lily peeked at Thomas and Janet and looked away abruptly as Thomas's hand inched towards Janet's skirt. Lily felt her cheeks pool blood and looked at Remus.

"oh dear Merlin! He is heading for her knickers! In a public place no less. Oh I can never not see that!" She put her head in her hands and willed the image out of her mind.

"I'm still waiting to see why they were selected when I know for a fact they are using all the same ideas and plans from last year!" scoffed Remus.

"oh you noticed too!" Lily said. "maybe they were busy and will start planning once we get to Hogwarts." Lily was only half talking to Remus. He chuckled and mussed her hair the same way James did.

"Lily you are so pure, you basically force yourself to see the good in people. I can see why they made you a prefect." Remus smiled at her and she felt like this was a start to a great friendship. And a way to get closer to James being as Remus and James were very close mates. She smiled back and laughed when she saw Janet and Thomas leaving, with Thomas's hand in Janet back pocket.

"well we are the last ones in here, we best get back to our mates. I know Celeste would be worried if you wait much longer." He told Lily. "And I would say you should change to you uniform but it appears you already have." He looked down at her large sweater, long skirt and ankle socks sticking out of a new pair of flats her mother had bought just days before.

"Oh yes." She stood to leave with red spreading across her cheeks. "Well if I don't see you in any of my classes or at dinner then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door with Remus right behind her.

"yes, see you." Remus touched his hand to my shoulder as he walked past. He hurried to his compartment and opened the door, turning around in the door way he added one last thing, "oh remember 8 o'clock by the Fat Lady." He reminded her.

"Oh is that Lilac?" she heard a voice call from behind Remus. She tried to force herself not to blush, as she was getting sick of it, but to no avail.

"It's Lily you prat," she heard James say, making her heard take flight because, just like in her day dream, James Potter, The James Potter, had defended her and corrected his best friend in defense of Lily.

"Well I best be off, you know Celeste is waiting and all," she spoke hurriedly and Remus smiled at her Kindly and said goodbye as they parted.

"James Potter defended me." She could not believe this and wandered down the corridor in a dream like trance on her way to tell her great news to Celeste.

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: Soooo how did you like it? it's a little choppy I know but just hang in there and I'll make it better I swear! Read and review! Reviews are to me what Redvines are to Ron (A very Potter Sequel reference) _

_Love,_

_Emily 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Holy Grilled Cheesus! Two reviews! yay! This is shorter then the last but I felt it ended in just the right spot and I didn't want to drag it out! But I feel all warm inside from the two reviewers! So thank you to _**AshleyM15 **_and **h**_**eeey its just me here**_! you guys rock! I now get why people write faster when they get reviews!_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy! (:_

* * *

><p>"Celeste!" Lily bounded into the compartment she was sharing with her best friend.<p>

"Well hello Lily! What has got you so excited?" Celeste eyed Lily, worried. This was so unlike Lily, she was usually calm and rational, not this red faced girl with emerald eyes lit with excitement that was standing before her.

"James Potter!" Lily sputtered out. She couldn't help herself, she had never had anyone but Celeste defend her. And she rather enjoyed it.

"the bloke who knocked you on your bum?" Celeste questioned Lily, not wanting to think what she already knew. Lily could not like James Potter! She was so sweet and fragile and James was, well James. Lily nodded her head and stared out the window, calming down but the spark never left her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed. "I ran into him again on my way to the meeting. Literally, I smacked right into the fellow, but it appears as though I am the only one who falls to the ground." She looked at Celeste with a big smile on her face, but seeing that Celeste was not as happy as she should be, Lily's face dropped.

"Oh Lily! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! It's just I know what those boy are like. They mess around with a girl then ditches her when they're done. I just don't want to see my best friend get hurt," Celeste reasoned. She loved seeing Lily this happy but why couldn't she like a boy that would treat her well? Lilly was to kind a soul to see the bad in people. That was Celeste's job. She looked at her friend who had her head leaning against the glass of the window, Lily was so small and her cloths looked to be at least two sizes too big. Celeste loved the fact that Lily was so conservative, not because she wanted to be the hot one of the friends, no, she hated the fact that boys and girls alike made fun of her poor Lily, but because it made her feel more like Celeste's younger sister, who she missed terribly during the year.

Lily fiddled with her ankle socks, rerolling them so they hit the same spot on both her ankles.

"Celeste?" Lily lifted her head from examining her sock to address the pretty brunette across from her.

"yes?"

"Do- do you think I'm pretty?" Lily asked, damning her cheeks for blushing again.

Celeste was taken aback. She did not mean for Lily to feel Celeste did not think she was pretty.

"Lily! You know you're beautiful! Why would you ask a question like that?" Celeste could not help but feel awful. This was her best friend and here she was acting like one of the girls that continually poked fun at the little red head. She should have been more supportive, this was, after all, the first time Lily had expressed any type of interest in a boy. Celeste promised herself she was going to be there for Lily and get her, her man.

"Listen Lily," Celeste spoke before Lily could answer her previous question. "I was being a right git. No, no don't interrupt me!" Celeste warned as Lily was about to cut in. "Lily, I should have been more excited when you told me! I feel completely retched and I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again! To make it up to you I'll help you get James. It won't be as easy as you this though, lily!" Celeste warned when Lily ran over and hugged her. "Boys are complex creatures so before we get ahead of ourselves we must do research!" Celeste proclaimed.

"Research?" a smile broke out over Lily's face. "I can do research! It's what I'm best at!" The idea of snooping around made her think of those muggle books she loved so much. "Like Sherlock Holmes?" Lily asked Celeste with a hopeful look.

"Um, yes I suppose?" she was unsure of who this Holmes fellow was but remembering Lily didn't grow up in the wizarding world she figure it was a muggle.

"Oh yay! But wait. What must we find out about James Potter?"

"well we'll ask around and see what everyone says about him and see if he I can trust him with my delicate little Lily."

An idea came to Lily. "Oh! I have rounds with Remus!" seeing the confusion on Celeste's face she elaborated. "Don't you get it? Remus Lupin is one of James's best mates! We will have hours to walk around the castle with nothing to talk about! It will be perfect!" realization crossed Celeste's face, she kissed the top of Lily's head and threw her fist in the air.

"You're brilliant Lily! I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" she winked at her friend and Lily, who normally would take offense to the comment was too excited about the whole thing to actually care.

The girls calmed down from their plans of digging up dirt on the elusive James Potter, Celeste changed to her robes and for the rest of the trip they giggled about their summers, about how Celeste's little sister would try to curl her hair and how Lily, trying to explain to her parents, who were muggles, the game of Quidditch but only confused them more, being as lily had never fully understood it either.

The train came to a sudden stop and both girls looked out the window to see they had arrived at Hogwarts. The sun had gone down by now and above the castle stars and a bright sliver of the moon could be seen. Lily and Celeste smiled at one another and smoothed out their red and gold ties. Just them Remus, James, Sirius and a plump boy with a face that rather resembled a rodent walked in, Lily wondered where he had been on the platform but the thought vanished as she took in the sight of James.

"Ladies." James greeted, smiling at the two. Lily looked at her feet not trusting herself to say something stupid or turning a ghastly shade of red. Lily mumbled her hello but Celeste, being Celeste, spoke up.

"What can Lily and I do for you lads?" she asked

"Well I can think of a couple things," Sirius said, winking at Lily when she looked up in bewilderment. The rodent boy who Lily remembered as Peter snickered. But Celeste didn't let it faze her.

"Oh really Black? Give an example won't you?" Celeste was looking him straight in the eyes and Lily couldn't help but be proud, if not slightly jealous, of her best friend.

Before Sirius could reply back Remus spoke. "Um Lily? We have to go help the first years. Sadly, that means we get to take the boats in." Remus smiled at both girls and both girls were in awe. He never smiled much but when he did it was a shock to the system. He had sandy blonde hair that was not quite as messy as James' but was getting there, lovely blue eyes that seemed tired but genuinely happy and he was tall. Not quite as tall as Sirius who out of the four boys but a good five inches on Peter.

"Oh I must have forgotten! I'm sorry Remus, you had to come all the way back here, and we're going to be late!" Lily fretted as she yanked her already long skirt further and her sweater neck higher. "I don't know what's gotten into me!" Celeste chocked back a laugh peeking at James whiles she Lily's collar. James was staring at Lily as if he couldn't quite understand her, which was completely accurate.

"Don't worry Lily," Remus tried to calm the anxious Lily. "I was distracted too, but when I got out and didn't see you James said we should go looking for you." The way he said it, it was almost as if he knew how Lily felt. She stopped messing with her uniform and stared at Remus.

" Right." Was all she could manage and Celeste's face was contorted from trying to stop smiling at what she had just heard.

"Well it just seems so unlike you to be late and all," James addressed Lily personally and ran his hand through his already disheveled hair, staring at her with a small smiles. Lily was mesmerized and Celeste casually bumped into her to take her out of her trance. She realized she had been staring and quickly looked at her hands.

"oh." _Oh? Oh? That's all you could manage? _she lectured herself.

"Well," Remus began, sensing Lily's discomfort.

"Yes, yes we should go!" Lily finally said. " I'll see you there Celeste!" with a final hug from her friend she left with Remus. The three boys stayed in the compartment Celeste and Lily shared. Lily felt eyes on her so she turned around to see James staring at her. She quickly turned away.

James Potter was staring after her, and he was the one to suggest looking for her. This seemed like the start of a grand year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: so what did ya'll think? Now that the journey to Hogwarts it over the real fun starts! So I love Celeste because she is kind of like me (more the way she looks then acts...I guess you could say her personality is what I wish I had haha) ... but the ankle socks on Lily are because I wear them. But I'm really excited to get to develope all the characters but mostly Celeste because she is comeing right from my brain! So I hope you like it as much as I love writting it! Read and Reveiw my loverly's because reviews are to me what Quidditch is to Harry!_

_Love,_

_Emily 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Guys! Five freakin' reviews! You all are too kind to me(: and once agian _**hee****ey its just me here**_ is too nice! Thank you for commenting twice! And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! _**-Snowflakebeautiful- **_mentioned how it wasn't a canon story line but I guess if you read to this point you have figured it out! She also said that is what made it ineresting so I hope you all feel the same! Also go read their stories as well! They are both talented! _

_P.S. Hope you enjoy how the story is turning out! and follow me on Twitter and Tumblr! Twitter: twitter . com /Emily_Kraus Tumblr:idratherbeblue . tumblr .com/ (remove spaces__

* * *

><p>Lily couldn't concentrate as she and Remus herded the first years into the boats and made their way to the castle. Lily forced herself to come back to reality, mad at herself for letting a silly boy distract her from her duties as a prefect. She was Lily Evans and she had responsibilities to uphold. She was one of the tops in her year, a prefect and hopefully would become Head Girl come next year. She was being ridiculous! She knew James Potter would never like her as more than a friend, but why did she keep slipping back into her day dreams every time she just simply thought his name. His dark messy hair, his tall, fit frame from Quidditch, and his pure smile. <em>Quit it Evans! <em>She scolded herself. _You are on your way to becoming Head Girl and nothing should distract you from that! Especially a boy! _After her mental rant she was able to focus on her task at hand.

"Okay first years," she addressed the small eleven year olds who starred at her in rapture. "When we reach the castle you will be greeted by Professor McGonagall, she will explain how Hogwarts functions, then from there you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into your separate houses." She took in all of the young faces, smiling reassuringly when she saw they all looked nervous.

"Um, excuse me?" a timid girl with soft blonde curls raised her hand. Lily nodded for the girl to proceed with her question. "Well I was just wondering if it is really hard when you come from a muggle family. You see I really want to do well and…" the little girl trailed off. Lily was glad she asked as she knew this feeling quite well.

"you will be shocked but it is actually not. The professors are wonderful and want you to do well, they take into account not everyone is from the wizarding world. First year is a breeze!" she smiled at the girl. Hoping what she said made her feel better. Before the girl could respond the boats stopped, they looked up to see they had made it to the castle grounds. Lily Jumped up to exit and help the First Years to the castle.

When they made it to the front entrance she looked at the new students, wished them luck and her and Remus entered through the front doors. It was all she could do not to start running to the Great Hall. More than anything Lily wanted to visit the library where she felt the most secure but she wanted to see Celeste and watch the First Years be sorted into their houses. She also wanted to see James. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head as she headed for the Great Hall where the sorting and later the feast would be held. She then remembered Remus was walking beside her. She turned to her right and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"This will be quit some year eh?" Lily asked.

"I would imagine so," Remus replied and smiled at the small redhead walking next to him. They reached to entrance to the Great Hall and they both looked to the ceiling. It was lit with stars, even though they had seen it countless times it was breathtaking to behold.

"Lily!" Celeste called from the Gryffindor table, but she wasn't seated in our usual spot. She was sitting right my James Potter and his mates. She had no choice but to sit next to her friend who she was, at this moment, about to hit. Remus sat across from her and to his left was Peter and sitting next to James was Sirius.

"Celeste!" she whispered angrily, "why are we sitting here?" Lily could not understand what was going through the brunettes head.

"Because Lily," Celeste replied, "it's perfect! Don't you see? You are sitting two seats from James and he was staring at you!" Celeste beamed down at her friend who was turning a startling shade of red from embarrassment.

Lily could feel James eyes on her all through the feast but she couldn't meet his eyes. She waited until the sorting was over and the new Gryffindors were all greeted and welcomed, then she excused herself from the table not being able to eat. Lily was furious at herself. How could one boy affect her so much? She had fancied other boys before but she had always been able to ignore the feelings and bury herself further into her studies. She made it to the Fat Lady when she realized she had no idea what the password was. _Weren't prefect supposed to know the password in advance? _She wondered to herself. _Of course they are but you were too busy dreaming about a stupid boy!_ She kicked the wall.

"Young lady, There will be no need for that!" The woman in the painting chided her.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled, taking a seat on the stair case. She felt so stupid. This was terrible! She went from being top of her class to acting just like every sixteen year old girl.

"Just imagine what could have happened if that foot of yours missed and kicked me instead!" Lily ignored her and felt herself fall deeper into her thoughts. She was tired and wanted to go to bed, after all, she had classes the next morning and could not afford to do poorly on the first day. The Fat Lady kept on with her lecture, causing Lily to drop her face in her hands at try to concentrate on her thoughts. She heard someone walking up the staircase and she instantly jumped up, she was shocked to discover that tears had fallen from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away with the sleeve of her sweater.

"She said she was sorry no need to give a whole speech," Lily closed her eyes tight and tried to will the voice away, tried to make who said these words disappear. "Are you alright Lily?" Damn.

"Yes- yes I just happened to forget the password," she explained looking him fully in eye for the first time. He had green eyes, but they were not the same as Lily's, his had gold in them. She thought she had never seen anything as beautiful. She blushed severely when she realized she was just staring at him. "Would you happen to know the password?" she only asked to distract him from her obvious gazing.

"As a matter of fact I do," He turned to the Fat Lady and said, "Caput Draconis. Remus told me," he explained when he saw Lily wear a confused expression. _She's quit cute,_ he thought but stopped before it got any further because this was Lily Evans after all! She wore cloths that were much too big, didn't use makeup, all together making her look like a first year. _Then why can't you stop thinking about her, mate?_ He questioned himself. They both entered in through the portrait hole and were greeted by the Gryffindor common room.

James sat himself in a chair by the fire and motion for Lily to occupy the seat next to him. She obliged.

"Isn't it great to be back?" James asked, as Lily tucked her legs under herself.

"yes it is," Lily replied looking at James. "I wish I never had to leave," she closed her eyes taking in the smell of the leather seat.

"Don't you like home?" James questioned.

"Of course I do!" Lily was taken by surprise by the question. "It's just sometimes it doesn't feel like home, you know? My parents are great but it's just my sister-" she stopped talking, she had never told anyone but Celeste about Petunia.

"your sister what?" James looked at Lily. "I don't mean to pry," he apologized.

"No. No it's fine, really. It's just- just she doesn't like me much since I found out about being a witch. I just miss the old us," Lily looked into James eye and smiled sadly before turning back to the fire.

"She'll come around," James stated. "She's your sister, right? She loves you and sisters fight all the time, it just takes a bit."

"you sound so sure," lily said.

"I'm ninety nine percent sure," James said also staring at the fire. "I wish I had siblings, it's always lonely at home."

"They're really not all that great," Lily mumbled and James laughed. He had a great laugh Lily noted.

"That's because you have them," he explained. "You want what you don't have." He stated.

"Right you are!" Lily laughed, and James noted her laugh. It was like a bell.

"You're actually pretty cool Lily," he said taking her by surprise. She beamed at him and they both started laughing for no other reason than to laugh.

"You're not so bad either James, even for a trouble maker," she replied and for reasons neither of them understood it sent them into a fit of giggles. They couldn't stop laughing and it felt good. They let all their stress go with those laughs. Then Peter, Remus and Sirius stepped in through the portrait hole, followed by Celeste. They stopped laughing immediately while their friends all eyed Lily and James with suspicion.

"What's going on mate?" Sirius asked James.

"Lily are you alright?" Celeste asked taken aback. "You're crying!"

These two comments sent the two sitting in the chairs into more laughter, while the four standing before them looked at each other, worried.

"This is a beginning of a wonderful friendship Lily," James chocked out between laughs, Lily's heart began to take off, and all she could reply with was more laughing.

It was going to be a wonderful friendship indeed.

* * *

><p><em>Another AN: Yay chapter four! I started it last nigh but got frustrated because the beginning suckeddd, but I slept on it and the ending actually turned out pretty good if I do say so myself(: I really like the idea of them just being freinds while they both secretly like each other! Once agian I am a cliche` person! haha but I think I like the idea of them just being freinds and falling in love as they go. That way they know each other as people before lovaaas. Make sense? Well if you don't like that idea just review! Anyway I think this story is turning out to be pretty amazballs! Thank you agian for reading my loverly's!_

_Love,_

_Emily 3_

_Follow me on tumblr and Twitter! Tumblr: idratherbeblue . tumblr .com/ Twitter: twitter . com /Emily_Kraus (remove spaces)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So I suck. I really do. This has been finished for like two days but ff wasn't working for me! also I went trail running but that's a whole other story... Also this has been one of my shortest chapters but I think it is setting it up to become a really good story!_

_P.S. I hope I can upload more today but I might have to go running agian. If I don't update within a week I propbably tripped agian but this time I like broke my arm... Well enjoy my loverlies!_

* * *

><p>A week had past and everything seemed to be great within the walls of the castle for Lily. The workload was easier than anyone had expected, she and Remus had gotten closer and most of all, so had she and James.<p>

It was a normal night of patrolling with Remus, they had already caught a few Ravenclaw's wandering the corridors, and caught two couples snogging in empty class rooms, one couple being the Head Boy and Head Girl. Lily couldn't stifle her giggles as she asked them to go back to their separate dorms and Janet, standing up and fixing her skirt with as much dignity as possible. Head held high she marched out with Thomas at her heels, who looked rather embarrassed for being caught.

"sorry mates," he whispered as he walked by.

Once they knew the Heads were out of hearing range the two Gryffindor prefects burst into laughter. They calmed themselves down and headed back to their patrol.

"Lily?" Remus looked at Lily as the looped around the castle.

"Yes?"

"You like James." It wasn't a question but the statement almost made her run into a wall as they turned the corner.

"What? No I don't!" She practically yelled but turning so red it gave her away. "what makes you even think that?" she questioned at a more reasonable volume. She was looking at the floor in front of her but could feel the gaze of Remus's eyes on her.

"I see the way you look at him," he said with a sly smile.

"I don't look at him any different then I look at you!"

"Well then you must also be in love with me." He joked and bumped his shoulder into hers.

"I- wha- you- I don't love James." She sputtered but by the end Lily could only whisper because she knew the last part was a lie. "Please don't tell James," she begged when she saw she had not convinced Remus.

"Why would I do that? We're friends Lily, and friends don't tell their friend's secrets." Lily couldn't help but admire how loyal Remus was, he truly was a friend.

"thanks." They walked in silence for a bit but Lily had too many questions to ask to stay quiet for long. "Remus?"

"mm?" he replied sounding like she had pulled him out of deep thought.

"Well- does- does james ever, you know, talk about me?" Lily asked blushing to the roots of her hair. Remus chuckled which only caused a more severe blush to form on Lily's face.

"yes," He said simply.

"are they good? Oh no! They probably aren't! He probably thinks I'm a big loser. I must be such an idiot to like him!" She wanted to cry but she refused to. She was Lily Evans, right? Soon to be Head Girls don't cry over boys who she knew would never like her back. But why did she feel so miserable just at the thought. "I'm so stupid."

"Lily! You didn't even let me answer you and you're assuming the worst!" he stopped her dead in their tracks but she swore she heard other footsteps.

"Did you hear something?" she asked looking around but not seeing anything.

"No," he answered faster than he should have but Lily let it go, for she had other things to worry about.

"Well what does he say?" she asked looking up at him.

"why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Are you mad?" she asked not understanding how he could ask such a crazy thing.

"Well you could also tell him how you feel," he suggested. "Oh Lily don't look at me like that," he said seeing her face, "he would like your honesty!" he reasoned.

"Oh yes, he would be equally honest when he tells me he would rather date the giant squid then be seen with me!" Lily could already picture the scene and it broke her heart. She cared for James so much and she did not, could not stand it if he rejected her, like boys always did.

"Lily, you will never know if you don't tell him," Remus looked at her straight in her eyes. "You shouldn't live in regret and I know you will regret this if you never tell him."

"Remus I can't," when the words left her mouth a single tear fell down her cheek. She stood there and felt the moisture run down her cheek, she heard the footsteps again and proceeded to look around for the second time. "You really didn't hear that?" she looked at Remus.

"No. Lily, you have to tell James. He would need to hear it from you, and not from someone else," Remus urged.

Tears spilled more heavily down her face. "Remus I- I just ca- can't!" and with that she ran to the dorms out of embarrassment for crying in front of him.

She was almost around the corner when she heard him say "sorry mate" but she didn't care who he was talking to.

~oOo~

James had just watched as Lily took off running and wanted to chase after her but knew it would only make matters worse if she knew he had been listening. He threw off his invisibility cloak and looked at Remus.

"Sorry mate," he said looking guily.

"It's not your fault. Does she really think I don't like her?" he was so puzzled by her reactions.

"It appears so. By the way the cloak only keeps you invisible, we can still hear you. You should be more careful next time James." Remus informed him. "I know you want it to be Lily that tells you how she feels but I think you might have to wait longer than expected, she's not like the other girls."

"I know," James had never been so captivated by any girl at Hogwarts like he was with Lily.

"she's special James, you of all people should know that. She wants Head Girl too badly, she won't risk that for a boy," Remus told James. "She wants things too much sometimes."

"I must be going insane! Remus what am I doing? I'm James Potter and I'm chasing after a frumpy dressed dork," he sighed.

"Yes, but you're falling love with her."

"Love?" he was taken off guard. "No Remus, I don't fall in love."

"Well you are, with a, what was it you called her? Oh yes, a 'frumpy dressed dork'."

"No."

"Yes."

"Crap! It is a yes!" he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Come along young Romeo, we should go back to the dormitories," he slung his arm around James as they made their way down the hall.

James couldn't believe it, he was falling in love.

* * *

><p><em>Okay what did ya'll think? Was it worth the two day wait? Read and Review! Reviews are to me what books are to Hermione!<em>

_Love,_

_Emily 3_


End file.
